When I First Saw You
by AliceStone25
Summary: "Do you remember where it happened?" Michael Hooper looked up from his coffe mug to stare at his lover. "What?" "Do you remember where and how we met?" Sherlock twirled a stray of brown hair behind her ear. Michael merely laughed. "How could I forget the best day of my life?" (Male!Molly X Female!Sherlock)


"I will be at the cafe, Joan! Don't wait for me, it will take a while!"

Sherlock Holmes' roommate, Joan Watson, lifted her head up from her anathomy text book with messy blond locks hanging in front of her eyes.

It was always a mystery to the medical collage student how her best friend could always wake up so early without effort, regardless of the day. Of course, since Sherlock wasn't necessarily a regular woman, it wasn't that much a surprise.

With a loud yawn and stretching, Joan replied with a raspy voice:

"Sure. Would you mind bringing a latte?"

After putting on her coat and purse, Sherlock replied while grabbing the keys nearby the closet:

"Caramel or Moka?"

"Moka. I'm in the need of some energy."

"Its absurd the fact that you need to apply a test on Saturday. Even for Lestrade's standards."

"Well... It is what it is."

"I pity you, Joan."

"Just get out of here already."

With a smirk, Sherlock left the apartment with the swift of her coat visible.

Both Sherlock and Joan were first years in the University of California. The duo had traveled from their homeland to the U. S. A in search for a more humble education.

With Sherlock's I. Q. she could have easily entered any University in the country, maybe even of the world. But instead, she opted by following her best friend so that they could see each other succeed in their dream.

Joan of becoming a doctor.

And Sherlock of becoming a full time detective.

Of course there wasn't a degree for detective, but many other studies could be involved in it, which made the young Holmes even more excited of learning more and more.

Sherlock had walked across campus already and was heading towards a small coffee shop hidden among the big food courts, but still full nonetheless.

Looking at the sign in front of her, Sherlock let out a sigh of content.

Mr. Huddson's Cafe

The best coffee shop in school.

Or at least for the soon-to-be detective.

At front was Mr. Huddson himself checking on his costumers as usual. When his eyes landed on hers, his whole face light up and, suddenly, gave her a hug.

"Sherlock! How's my little girl doing? You haven't been here in a while! I was starting to worry you'd replaced me! Hahaha!"

Awkwardly, Sherlock gave the old man a small pat in the back in return. She really needed to get better social skills.

"My apologies Mr. Huddson. I've been quite well, just busy helping Joan with some tests and studying for ones myself. Also, I couldn't ever replace the only coffee shop that gives me my order right."

With a toothy grin, the older man spoke:

"The usual then?"

"And a moka latte too, please."

"Coming right up!"

The older man went to the back, most likely to turn the coffee maker on, and then returned with an empty mug to hand over to the woman.

She gratefully took the mug with a small smile.

"So, how are things at home? Mycroft still running in the military?"

As she poured 2 spoons of sugar, Sherlock replied without looking up.

"Not a chance. She's too out of shape for that. It was only a temporary thing to get into the political web of England. Now she's working as a lawyer in London."

"Seriously? Guess it's not surprising though, hahaha! She's always been the manipulative one."

"I suppose."

Mr. Huddson was an old family friend. He used to babysit both Sherlock's older sister Mycroft, and her. Of course, that meant that he knew both women like his own children.

It was one of the reasons why the soon-to-be detective thought of coming to this school. It would be nice to have some familiar faces around.

However, even though they knew each other very well, Sherlock still was a socially unskilled person.

Thus, she left to sit at an empty table by herself with just a small wave goodbye to the man.

Sitting down and opening her purse, Sherlock grabbed her laptop and opened it up into a website that was already there.

The Science Of Deduction.

Because Sherlock desired to become a defective, in her spare time she liked to write down, ironically, her deduction on a certain case that had occurred on the news.

Her own take on how the murderer did it, and who he/she was.

As she typed away a case on some killer clown that murdered a couple of people on Halloween, a shadow suddenly loomed above her, and the woman figured it was Mr. Huddson.

"'The Science of Deduction', huh?"

"Male.

Young.

British, perhaps American."

"Stop it!"

Unconsciously, Sherlock would always try to decipher what she could of whatever she received. In this case, a voice. It didn't belong to Mr. Huddson of course.

As she looked up to greet her new companion, her breath caught in her throat momentarily.

A young man around her age, perhaps a bit older with messy light brown hair was staring at her. His warm chocolate eyes were fixated on her light blue ones, and then momentarily on her lips.

Under his eyes there were clear signs of bags, due to lack of sleep.

Full pink lips that curved into a shy smile and the beginning of a mustache a bit above these.

He was wearing the cafe official uniform and had, she assumed, her coffee in a plastic tray.

The name tag read 'Michael', and was slightly misplaced into the edge of his left shoulder. Signs that he had put it on clumsily, perhaps in a rush due to lack of sleep previously mentioned.

Once the man realized how intruding his statement had sound, he quickly placed the tray with coffee on the table and ran a hand over his messy locks.

Sherlock found the sight slightly amusing.

"Sorry. It's just I recognized it immediately and spoke without thinking. One of my favorite websites."

Realizing she probably should say something back, the woman spoke while taking the coffee from the tray:

"It's no problem. Most people don't know about it though."

"Yeah, I guess so. Stumbled upon it one afternoon and didn't think a break would be a bad idea."

As 'Michael' finished his sentence, Sherlock didn't reply because she thought it wasn't necessary. However, once his body language made clear that he wasn't planning on leaving just yet, she added:

"Yes. Body needs rest once in a while."

"Yeah..."

"He's the silent type.

Shy.

Most likely here to ask for my number."

"So... You're Sherlock Holmes? No offense, but Sherlock doesn't sound like a girl's name, he he he.. "

"It's not, actually. My parents had already picked it for me before birth. They were almost certain they'd get a boy."

"Haha, really? Wow..."

"This is just getting ridiculous.."

"Is there something you need?"

A dark blush suddenly enveloped Michael's face, from the tip of his nose to the lobe of his ears. With a scratch to his neck, the boy replied hesitantly:

"I only... Figured that since we're in the same grade, you could maybe help me with a report I'm working on...

I-If you want, of course!"

Raising an eyebrow slightly, Sherlock turned towards her laptop once again to close the lid and then placed both of her hands on top in a praying position to stare at her companion.

This was strange.

So they were in the same grade, but how did he know that?

"Why me?"

Michael seemed to be startled by the question, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

She repeated herself.

"Why do you want my help? Aren't there other people in your class more qualified than i am for this task?"

The young man nodded now understanding, and then placing the plastic tray on her table, answered:

"The thing is, i want to become a pathologist. And to do so, I'd like to understand the causes of the death of human bodies. So, i asumed since your always solving murder cases on your website, you'd be able to help me..."

Sherlock stared at the man with once again an amused expression.

Taping her fingers slightly on the table, she replied:

"I don't work as a charity. I cannot simply show you my work without expecting any sort of reward in return. Now if you'll excuse me, my coffee is getting cold."

And it was actually.

But that didn't stop Michael.

He sat down across from her and spoke with conviction:

"Of course I wasn't expecting charity. I have some special equipment provided from true scientists that could prove useful to your own investigations. If you help me, I could provide some intel of my own into your unsolved 'cases'."

Now that was interesting.

With a slight smirk, the young Holmes extended her hand towards the man.

"Deal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is that really how we met?"

"Yes. In this very same table, actually."

"I don't know what to do: be surprised over how long it's been, or creeped out over the fact that you remember where it happened."

"Oh, shut up! You remember too!"

"I do, but Joan keeps telling me it's weird for me to blurt it out. I can see why."

"Hahaha! That's Joan for you..."

Michael Hooper and Sherlock Holmes were enjoying themselves drinking coffee while thinking back to their freshman years.

It had been four years since they had gotten to know eachother and decided to date. Of course, it wasn't an easy relationship. Especially with someone like Sherlock involved.

Speaking of the young woman, Michael took a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

It was a lovely sight.

Sipping her cup of coffee with one hand and typing on her laptop with another.

Unlike most days, her hair was held in a sloppy ponytail with bangs framimg her face and wearing some light brown teddy bear pijamas.

Since today was a saturday morning, not many people came to the cafe, so she felt comfortable wearing this in public.

Sherlock may be quite socially awkward, but Micheal could never fall in love with anyone else.

It was his job to take care of her.

Even when she said she didn't need him.

Even when she tried to push him away at times.

Because in the end, he knew she loved him too.

"You can stare at me openly, you know?"

Blinking awake from his thoughts, the young man replied with a tad blush on his cheeks.

"Excuse me?"

Without even looking up, Sherlock continued:

"I believe it is regular costume for couples to stare at one another openly, hold hands, kiss, etc. And I am your girlfriend, so it's not like I'd find it weird."

Laughing out loud in amusement and embarrasment, the young Hooper topk a hold of his girlfriend's hand and kissed it sofly, afterwards saying:

"I love when you speak like that, dear. It makes it seem like you love me."

Now, even though Sherlock was a cool headed person most of the times, Michael has learned over the years which buttons to push.

A formula in his head works everytime:

Physical contact declaration of love coffee in the morning = flustered Sherlock.

And oh boy, was it a sight to behold.

The young woman hid it well, with a stoick expression and usually blaming the cold for the rosy color on her cheeks. However Michael could see through her.

"You already know I do..."

Sherlock's voice was quiet, so Michael knew he was close to something big. She never spoke softly.

"What was that, darling? I couldn't hear you."

"You already know I love you."

This time she spoke firmly, startling the man. Now it was his turn to blush.

This was the first time Sherlock has said those three words in their relationship.

Four years, and not once had Michael Hooper any sort of confirmation of the soon-to-be detective's feeelings.

Until now.

Composing himself from the shock, Michael smiled and then leaned in slightly forward in the table. Sherlock followed shortly after, and they both met halfway.

It was a sweet kiss. Lips closed and probablythe hint of a smile between them.

They pulled away after and had the smiles still grazing their faces. Michael then stood up, and held his hand out for the young Holmes to take.

"Well, if we're gonna catch the movie later we shpuld get going."

Taking a hold, Sherlock stood up with a slight pout on her lips as she replied:

"I'm going to have to go back and change, though."

"Obviously."

Michael replied with Sherlock's famous catchphrase, making the female roll her eyes in amusement, but still a smile on her face.

Despite all the hardships they had gone through, they both knew that they couldn't go back to the way they were. They needed eachother.

And they'll find a way to keep showing it.

 **First fanfic of the year!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful new year and can acomplish your resolutions happily.**

 **So, this is a drabble I started about a year ago but never finished or would re-do it again because I didn't feel comfortable with it. I STILL don't feel like it's so good, but I really wanted to share it cause I love the Sherlock fandom!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like my little piece of art and please comment and follow if you want to see more.**

 **My content is pretty random, so stick around for any new surprises.**

 **Take care, and see ya later!**

 **~Alice :)**


End file.
